backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zafreeti
General information Zafreeti has the ability to Heal a large amount of health per shot to one monster. The healing range of Zafreeti is currently unknown. Disadvantages to Zafreeti are that they do not deal damage to enemies, move incredibly slowly, and cannot heal other healers. They also cannot move and heal at the same time. Zafreeti cannot heal beyond a monster's maximum health. When healing a champion, Zafreeti can only heal 10% of what it normally does at one time. In addition to this, it is costly to unlock and produce, costing the most out of any other monster except forD.A.V.E. and King Wormzer. David Scott said that he would change how Zafreetis heal by sending the Zafreetis health to other monsters until it had no health left (many complained about this). Zafreeti's actions There is a rumor that if there are no monsters in range for Zafreeti to heal, it will rush to the tower's range to die. That, of course, is not true. In that kind of situation, Zafreeti will just stay on one place and not move, until there are new monsters it can heal or the attack is over. If new monsters do not appear in around 10 seconds, Zafreeti will start moving in a random direction and will disappear soon after. Statistics Bugs *June 2012 There was a bug where if you go into battle it'll say your Zafreeti is level 5-30. FIXED *Sometimes Zafreeti can send one heal ball to a nearby monster. **This happens when it prepares a kill ball for a faraway monster who was killed before its kill ball was destroyed. *Someimtes an unlimited number of Zafreetis can be put into an attack *Zafreetis will just show a triple digit number instead of the correct healing amount. *In map room 3, when you deploy a Loot-O-Tron 5000, Zafreetis will start to fire worthless heal balls Trivia *The appearance resembles a Zerg Overlord from Starcraft, and also the Huragok from Halo. This this resemblance may be intentional because Dave, the creator, is a fan of Starcraft. ** Zafreeti also vaguely resembles a Nautilus. *Zafreeti was released on May 20, 2011 *Zafreeti takes up the most housing space of all monsters (200 space) *Zafreeti is the only monster that does have level 6 in the overworld (along with all of Inferno Monsters.) *Zafreeti originally had splash healing, but it was later removed and given to Vorg. *Zafreeti cannot be bunkered, as it is a flying monster. *Zafreeti is the first healing monster, the second being Vorg. *Zafreeti can NOT be summoned in the Wild Monster Baiter. *Zafreeti is the 2nd slowest monster (behind Vorg). *In world map 3, Zafreeeti seems to kill very slow comparing to world map 2. *Heals wounded monsters. *'Small Fix' - Zafreeti's heal-ball is now blue again. *Zafreeti heal ball is blue again (for keeps this time). *Zafreetis will counter-attack Fomors that hit them. *Zafreeti healing buffed! Gallery Zafreeti.png Tips Category:Monsters Category:Zafreeti Category:Level 3 Monster Locker Category:Flying Monsters Category:Healer